Looking at you and the stars
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: A short fic after the end of the Utena movie, Utena x Anshi. It's my first Utena story. Please read and review


"Looking at you and the stars"  
by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi!! This my first Utena/Anshi fic, I really love them, especially the   
characters of the movie, Anshi from the movie is so beautiful and Utena too.  
  
Notes: The characters are from of the movie, is settled after the end of the movie   
(Adolescence Mokushiroku).  
  
  
******  
Disclaimer: Utena and rest of characters belongs to Be-Papas/Chiho Saito/Kunihiko Ikuhara  
and the companies that are involved. Don't sue/kill me.  
******  
  
  
"Looking at you and the stars"  
  
  
Utena is leaned in the ground looking   
at the stars, she breathed the air,   
she never feel so good when she is   
looking at the stars.   
  
Anshi was looking to Utena, sometimes  
she felt jealous of the stars, she knew   
that her lover would see the stars than   
her, but she didn't matter about that,   
she enjoyed herself also looking at the stars.   
  
Utena notices that her lover is getting jealous  
again, she smiles to herself, she find strange   
to make Anshi jealous but she enjoys that, because  
she realizes that Anshi cares about her.  
  
Anshi notices that Utena is coming and turns her   
head to other side, but she feels her lover's   
arms around herself.  
  
"Are you jealous again?" Utena asks innocently.  
Anshi's reponse is sticks her tongue at her.  
Utena smiled and whispered in Anshi's ear   
"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?".  
  
"I don't know this time, you always do that"  
says Anshi. Utena places a kiss in Anshi's   
neck and whispers again: "I'm really sorry,  
but you know that I always look at the stars,  
is a bad habit". "Why do you say that is a   
bad habit?" Anshi says as she looks at Utena,  
"Well, because sometimes that reminds me of that  
old promise that him made me time ago" Utena says  
as looks at Anshi.  
  
"Do you still remember him?" Anshi asks Utena.  
"Yes, it was nice when he was together with me,  
but is a part of the past" Utena says as she   
leans again in the ground holding Anshi in  
her arms.  
  
"Part of the past?" Anshi says as she is in  
top of Utena. "Yes, because I have someone now,  
you, I'm really sorry about that, but I promise  
you that when I see the stars I want to see them   
with you at my side, okay?" Utena says looking   
directly at Anshi's big green eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry too. I will try not be so jealous  
but you're really important to me, you are the one  
who gave me one reason to leave that imaginary  
world that was Ohtori Gakuen. You're my prince"  
Anshi says as she moves her face so closer to Utena  
leaving only few inches between them.  
  
"It's true. Aishiteru, Anshi"   
  
"Aishiteru, Utena"  
  
The two girls leans towards each other, and their lips  
meets with a passion that only they know. They kiss each  
other for a long time, sometimes sweet, somtimes passionately,  
finally they broke the kiss. Utena sits on the ground and she   
smells the scent coming from Anshi's hair.  
  
"I love your scent, Anshi" Utena says as she embraces Anshi.  
"Me too, Utena" Anshi says with a smile ans she kiss Utena   
briefly. "Let's look the stars together one more time" says Utena  
"And then?" Anshi looks innocently. "You know" says Utena.  
"No, I don't know" says Anshi trying to be naive.   
  
"You really know. You tried to do it with me after I beat Saionji"  
says Utena trying not to loser her temper.  
Anshi laughs and smiled at her lover, "Of course I know, it was a  
joke. It's nice when you make love to me" says Anshi.   
"And viceversa" says Utena  
  
"So, who will be this time?" Anshi asks with a eager look in her  
face. "Me. You did last time" Utena says as she nestles her head on   
Anshi's shoulder. "Okay"  
  
The two look at the stars with the hope that the decision they  
made to face the real world together and their love will be like   
the stars: shining and eternal.  
  
The End  
  
******  
  
Well, I hope you like it and had fun with it.   
  
Thanks for reading it!!  
  
Until the next one!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
